Starscream's Victory
by rainbowstarscream
Summary: After Darkmount is erected on Earth Starscream feels he deserves a reward for his loyalty to Megatron.


Author's note: Warning for rape, sticky

Megatron groggily emerged from stasis, trying to remember how he had gotten here. The last thing he remembered was going to check on how Wheeljack's interrogation was going when he was hit from behind. Now he found himself in electro cuffs holding his servos and pedes in place. He struggled against his restraints, but they held him fast. He comforted himself with the fact that at least he was where he wanted to be, albeit with less freedom than he had intended.

Looking around at the dark room, he noticed the figure of Wheeljack suspended in his own manacles, unconscious. Apart from the Autobot and the table littered with torture devices, the room appeared to be empty. Of course, given the lack of lighting, any number of things could be lurking in the shadows. It was at this moment that one of these unseen things decided to reveal itself.

"Ah, I see you're awake," a raspy voice broke through the silence.

"Starscream," Megatron growled, "What do you think you are _doing_!"

"I think I am rewarding myself for a job well done," the grey seeker sneered, illuminating a harsh light above his leader.

The light was blinding at first and it took a few moments for his optics to adjust. Once he could see properly again, he found Starscream before him, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Megatron felt exposed and vulnerable, neither of which was tolerable in the presence of his underling. He was glad that Wheeljack was not conscious.

Starscream knelt down until he was eye-to-eye with his leader, leaning forward until their faceplates nearly touched.

"Uncomfortable, my liege?" the seeker taunted the spiked mech.

"Not as uncomfortable as you are going to be when I free myself," Megatron threatened, straining in his handcuffs as if he could escape whenever he pleased.

The Decepticon commander snickered and trailed a claw along his leader's jawline, relishing in the feeling of dominance. The seeker seldom got a chance to be in control of his partner and he was going to enjoy every moment of it. He brought his face plate down until his lips were almost upon Megatron's neck, ex-ventilating hot air. Megatron suppressed a shiver of pleasure when his second-in-command kissed his neck; he did _not_ enjoy this and was not about to let Starscream think otherwise.

Denta grazed over energon lines, pulsing warm and fast. Megatron felt Starscream smirk into his neck, pleased with the reaction he was getting from his master. With his lips busy, his servos began an exploration of Megatron's chest, occasionally pausing to trace seams. He dug his claws in and was gratified with the small groan that escaped his leader's throat. "You are going to regret this," the Decepticon leader promised.

"It wouldn't be fun if I didn't," Starscream returned, his mouth moving to one of the points protruding from Megatron's helm, glossa tracing the edges before taking it in fully.

Megatron whipped his helm away from the seeker, and Starscream recoiled and cried out when the sharp edge caught the inside of his cheek. The back of a slender hand met the Decepticon leader's face in retaliation.

"And _you _will regret _that_," Starscream hissed. The aerial smirked and a thin trail of energon flowed down his angular faceplate.

"It wouldn't be any fun if I didn't," he mocked his second-in-command angrily, struggling more forcefully to free himself. Rage coursed through his body. He had made the mistake of giving Starscream too much power and now he was paying the price for his trust.

Starscream chuckled and grasped his leader's chin to avoid being hurt again. He put his lips to his master's unyielding mouth, gently trying to coerce the spiked mech into giving in.

"Don't pretend you don't want to," Starscream whispered seductively. The seeker curled his body around the bigger flyer dependently, kissing him more fervently.

Megatron relaxed into slender arms, knowing that giving him what he wanted would end this ordeal sooner. He returned his subordinate's advances. The seeker tasted of spilt energon and high grade. _Of course_,he thought, _Starscream would never be brave enough to attempt this unaided._

The slim flyer was needy for affection and for dominance; he seldom received either from Megatron, and those occasions tended to be short and unsatisfactory for the seeker. Today he would have to accept cold indifference and self-indulgence from his mate.

Starscream ran a servo along the inside of Megatron's thigh, and he couldn't help but moan into his mouth. When said thigh was squeezed he pulled at his cuffs once more, wanting to touch his partner. He bit into hungry lips, enough to hurt but not to damage, and he was satisfied with the grunt he received. Starscream responded in kind and the two mechs fought with lips and denta.

The seeker pulled away, his face a mask of twisted delight. "You want to play rough?" He stood, and Megatron saw that his spike had pressurized when he hadn't been paying attention. Starscream thrust into his leader's mouth. "Let's play rough."

Megatron was tempted to close his jaws around the invader, but he too aroused now to hinder his playmate. It had been vorns since the Decepticon leader had been violated like this; Starscream's spike was warm and invasive but… _Primus_ it was good. The tiny gasps that the seeker released, the way his slender talons gripped his helm, feeling his legs shake and threaten to buckle—it was nearly as good as receiving.

He shuttered his optics and fell into a steady rhythm, swirling his glossa around the head as it retreated. Each time he did, Starscream's body tensed slightly and he pushed deeper, lost in ecstasy. His long claws scraped the wall and he threw his helm back, panting. What Megatron wouldn't give for the use of his hands right now.

Another moan escaped from Starscream's voicebox and Megatron could no longer keep his interface panels shut. They opened with a mechanical click and his spike stiffened. In the dim light it let off a faint purple glow that managed to catch the seeker's eye through the veil of pleasure. He smirked and gasped out, "You like being my little bitch don't you?"

Megatron increased the pressure in his mouth and was pleased when the aerial's voicebox momentarily shorted out. The only sound that came out was the crackle of static.

Starscream had both servos on his leader's shoulders and he was hunched forward, wings flapping to express what he was unable to do with words. From the increasing pulsation, Megatron knew that the seeker was moments from overload, and he wasn't about to disappoint his "loyal" second-in-command. He sped up his motions and his glossa worked furiously to please the aerial. Starscream overloaded silently before collapsing to his knees.

The spiked mech grinned devilishly, swiping up the transfluid dripping from his used mouth. "Was my technique too much for you, Starscream?"

The winged mech glared at his mate and attempted to throw back a witty retort, but only managed to cough. He was ventilating heavily and lubricants flowed down his lithe thighs. Once he had gained back a semblance of strength he staggered forward on all fours and kissed his mate with open optics. Megatron stared right back, seeing the challenge still alight in his crimson depths.

Without breaking eye contact, Starscream slipped a finger into his master. Megatron growled and thrashed about, trying to shake the seeker off. Starscream cackled and put another digit into his leader, who tensed and groaned involuntarily.

"You see, my liege? It's actually quite pleasant once you _relax_." His free servo rested on his leader's chest, encouraging him to settle against the wall.

He remained defiant for a moment until a claw stroked a sensory node and he bucked, unused to the feeling. His optics rolled back in his helm and he clenched his servos into fists. He hated to admit that delighted in having Starscream inside of him, but his aft wiggled forward for more, betraying his thoughts.

The winged mech tormented Megatron by letting his fingers slide in slightly, just enough to graze the next set of nodes, retreating before the touch would be truly pleasing. His master trembled at the touch, and his faceplate was so warped from the pleasure that he no longer looked like himself.

"More," he begged, straining towards the seeker.

Starscream moved as if to press his lips to Megatron's, but merely ventilated heated air onto his already burning faceplate. "I don't think you deserve it."

To emphasize his decision, he removed his digits and cleaned the fluids with his mouth, casually watching his leader squirm. "Oh, Megatron," he purred, "What would the rest of the crew say if they found you like this?" He stood, took a few steps back, and shook his head sadly.

"They would say get on with it!" he replied sharply, jostling his arms painfully in their bonds. He ceased his movements with a hiss.

Starscream laughed. "That's right my liege—you're _mine_." His fans revved gleefully at his triumph. "And the best part is—you _like it_."

Megatron growled lustfully at his first lieutenant, craning his neck forward; anything to get closer, to feel warm metal, to feel Starscream. He flexed his servos and scraped his claws on the wall, vainly attempting to rid himself of the tension. As much as he despised himself for doing it, he continued to beg, "Frag me!"

"There's a good boy." He strut over to a panel on the wall and pressed a button, freeing Megatron's legs. The spiked mech twitched with anticipation of his arms also being released, but the aerial made no move to do so. "You won't need those, my liege," he promised. He took to his knees once more and hooked his hands beneath his master's thighs, hoisting them up. The bigger 'con roughly pulled Starscream in with his calves, causing him to falter in his actions. His servos were splayed on the surface behind Megatron's helm, mouth ventilating on audials, the tip of his spike resting on the rim of his leader's valve.

"Give it to me." It was an order.

"Don't be hasty, Lord Megatron. There will be plenty of time for—aah!" Megatron crushed Starscream into him, roaring at the sudden penetration but keeping the flyer in place. It had been eons since the last time the leader of the Decepticons had had a spike inside of him, and it was going to take a few moments to adjust. Starscream's faceplate was hidden from view, but from the shuddering breaths tickling the side of his helm, he imagined it was twisted with pleasure.

Long talons pricked into transformation seams on Megatron's intricate back and his slim hips began to swirl. At first even this small movement was enough to overwhelm the spiked mech, but as he continued, it failed to satisfy him. He loosened the hold his legs had on the seeker, and Starscream was quick to take advantage.

He thrust deeply, and used his lips to muffle any sound either of their vocalizers made. However, it failed to disguise the loud and unmistakable sound of electro cuffs shattering. Strong arms enveloped the slender mech, servos exploring his curves and edges. One settled upon the seeker's aft while the other served to pull his partner closer. Megatron felt Starscream's spark thrumming wildly in his chest, partially from the fear of his master being loose. Fortunately for Starscream, Megatron had no intention to escape.

"Ugh…" Wheeljack groaned. Then, upon seeing the scene unfolding in front of him, "Ugh! Screamie what're you? You have _got_ to be kidding me."  
Megatron, lost in his own world, ignored the Autobot and slammed Starscream into the floor, grasping both wrists and holding them above the seeker's helm. His hips swiveled and bounced atop his mate's, reveling in the feeling. The flyer's optics were shuttered and he gasped and moaned uncontrollably.

"You couldn't have terminated me before?" Wheeljack interjected from the sidelines. Megatron threw a glare in the direction of his prisoner.

"In due time, _Wrecker_," he threatened.

Wheeljack scoffed. "Am I supposed to be afraid? Didn't peg you for a _bottom_."

The spiked mech snarled, then bent down to bite at neck cables to showcase his dominance for the Autobot.

"My liege, I believe that our _guest_ needs to be punished," Starscream insinuated. The flyer wore a devilish grin, and for once Megatron decided to listen to his second-in-command's suggestion.

"I believe you're right, Starscream." He sat upright and bared his fangs at the grounder. Taking advantage of the Wrecker would be more gratifying than terminating him.

The spiked mech got to his pedes, offering a hand to the seeker who took it gleefully. They sauntered toward Wheeljack, hand-in-hand, a new form of lust forming between the two. Electricity fizzled between the Decepticons in anticipation of their new playmate, and as they got closer the Autobot realized what they had been implying and his optics widened with horror.

"Keep your filthy claws off of me!" he yelled as they surrounded him, Megatron behind him and Starscream claiming the frontal view of the grounder. The white mech thrashed about in defiance and fear.

Megatron wrapped an arm around Wheeljack's waist and held him fast before growling into his audial, "You're not in any position to be making demands."

"You're in our domain now," Starscream chimed in, tracing a transformation seam on Wheeljack's leg.

The Wrecker kicked out at him, easily knocking the seeker off his feet. Megatron used his free arm to squeeze at Wheeljack's neck. "I wouldn't do that again if I were you," he threatened. "Starscream is _mine_."

"Didn't look like that to me," Wheeljack taunted with strangled words. Megatron further constricted his throat and true panic set in the Autobot's optics when his energon lines were forced shut.

He loosened his hold while Starscream picked himself up from the floor; rage alight in his ruby optics. His fingers were curled, preparing to strike, and he delighted in drawing energon from their captive by creating four jagged lines on the Wrecker's chest. He wailed and cursed at the flyer, but dared not to knock him aside again lest the arm around his neck tighten once more.

The Decepticon leader and his first lieutenant shared a sadistic look with each other. "Now, are you going to co-operate?" Megatron rumbled. Wheeljack didn't respond and he averted his gaze from both of them. The spiked mech, pleased with his captive's answer, or lack thereof, released his neck and let his servo travel down his back until it reached a firm aft. Azure optics narrowed with disgust and the Wrecker bit his scarred lip, holding back a number of barbed words.

Starscream kissed Wheeljack's faceplate, the repugnance of the act clear from the taut line that was the grounder's mouth. The seeker's lips tried to coax him into returning his advances, but the white bot remained steadfast in his refusal. The flyer didn't mind, because while the object of his affection was not reciprocating, he had nowhere to go. His slender fingers trailed along his sides, lingering atop his leader's.

Wheeljack's cooling fans kicked in in spite of himself, and Starscream taunted the Autobot, "I knew you loved us."

A seeker's hand teased at the grounder's interface panel, relishing in the heat emanating from it. Wheeljack twitched away from the touch which prompted Megatron to join his second-in-command in his endeavour. With two servos on him, the grounder found himself unable to flinch away, and he ground his denta together in frustration.

"Come now Wheeljack, open up for us." Megatron dug a claw roughly in where his panel met his thigh. Wheeljack cringed before announcing, "You'll have to kill me first."

Aligning the tips of his digits in the tiny crevice, Megatron forcefully tore the panel open, cracking it and leaving round grooves on the sides. Wheeljack screamed and his legs instinctively shut, but Megatron pried them back open with ease.

Starscream rolled his eyes at the prisoner, "Quit with your whining; it's really not that bad."

Wheeljack glared at the seeker, rage spilling off of him in rage, but he was unable to vocalize his thoughts over the pain which had made his ventilations shallow and ragged.

Megatron wasted no time in exploring uncharted territory. He stroked the Wrecker's outer sensory nodes, and Wheeljack groaned with pain and unwanted lust. Megatron laughed at his suffering rubbed the sensitive metal harder and was rewarded with a cry of anguish.

"May I, Master?" Starscream asked, caressing the rim of Wheeljack's valve.

"By all means, Starscream." Megatron then proceeded to assist him by spreading the Autobot's legs further and holding them up under each knee, giving the seeker full view and access. His valve was practically dry apart from a trickle of energon from his interface panel and trace amounts of transfluids, but this did not deter him.

Wheeljack's valve was tight, but Starscream forced a digit in, going straight for the deepest inlaid nodes. The Wrecker winced and bit his lip, but remained silent. Megatron nibbled at his audial fins and he shuddered ambivalently.

Much to the Autobot's disdain, his valve slowly opened and lubricated himself as a result of the two sensations. He would never forgive himself if he succumbed to them, but it did lessen the pain. He shut his optics and tried to envision someone else performing the act, but their sadistic laughs never failed to dissipate his fantasy.

"That will hardly prepare Wheeljack for what's to come," Megatron rumbled, eyeing his mate's spike suggestively. Starscream's thoughts caught up to those of his leader and he chuckled maliciously. He slid his finger out and placed the tip of his fully pressurized spike against the Wrecker's raw valve and put his servos on Wheeljack's hips.

"Ready?" he prompted. Of course, he didn't wait for a response and pushed himself inside swiftly. Starscream's body shivered with pleasure while Wheeljack grunted.

Megatron enjoyed the view, for once finding joy in the seeker's pleasure rather than his despair. The silver mech allowed one of the Wrecker's legs to fall so he could give him an encouraging spank to try.

"I would enjoy this while it lasts," Megatron warned, "It's going to get much worse." He used his free hand to force a digit inside alongside Starscream's spike, stretching Wheeljack beyond his normal capabilities. The Wrecker cursed and the Decepticon leader's optics narrowed with delight at his suffering. When his claw came back sufficiently lubricated, he pet the fluids onto his own spike and deemed it prepared for his prisoner.

He released a sinister laugh and positioned himself to enter Wheeljack. When the second spike rubbed an outer sensory node Wheeljack glanced back, face hard but optics glittering with fear.

Starscream slowed to allow his master entry and Megatron drove just his tip inside. Wheeljack screamed and vainly tried to escape but the Decepticons held him in place. Megatron's spike was bigger than most bots' and he easily wrecked others on his own, paired with Starscream made the interface nearly unbearable for the Autobot.

Megatron cupped Wheeljack's chin and forced him to face him, "Consider this an honour, interfacing with the leader of the Decepticons is a privilege not granted to many." He forced his spike deeper into the resisting valve to emphasize his point, and Wheeljack cried out in agony.

The two mechs' spikes rubbed against each other and increased their overall pleasure twofold. They fell into a rhythm where both were never fully inside the Wrecker, but Megatron decided that they were being too nice to their captive and synchronized with his mate until Wheeljack was wailing.

The added pressure caused Starscream to overload and he squeezed the Wrecker's hips while he bucked. Megatron followed shortly after, roaring as the feeling overtook him. He sank his denta into Wheeljack's shoulder and the Wrecker was almost happy to have some other pain to focus on.

The Decepticons allowed themselves to slide out of their spent playmate. They shared a pleased look and abandoned the Autobot, retreating to another room.

Wheeljack was left in his manacles, a steady stream of energon flowing down one leg and forming a small glowing puddle on the floor. The Wrecker would easily deal with his external wounds, but the Decepticon leader and his first lieutenant had taken what Wheeljack held most dear to himself; his dignity. Starscream and Megatron engaged in a post-frag make-out session, while Wheeljack hung; defeated and broken.


End file.
